The purpose of the Vector Core is to provide packaged virus vectors for investigations being carried out as a part of the Gene Therapy for Metabolic Disorders program. Recombinant DNA manipulations will be carried out in the laboratories of the individual investigators to generate specific vector constructs. These vector constructs will then be packaged in the Vector Core, relying on extensive experience of the vector core laboratory in the procedures carried out for these preparations. Vector types to be prepared for this program include recombinant lentivirus vectors, adeno-associated virus vectors, and adenovirus vectors for Projects I, II and IV, respectively. The Vector Core will also provide guidance on vector construct design and analysis for vector-mediated gene transfer into target cell populations.